Black And Bloody Roses
by FlowerOfTheNight101
Summary: Okay so this is my second fanfic and it will be continued  depending on reviews . This is a story I've had in my head for years now, but am just now writing.
1. Chapter 1

Black And Bloody Roses

Okay so this is my second fanfic and it will be continued (depending on reviews). This is a story I've had in my head for years now, but am just now writing. I have to do my disclaimer now: I do not own Twilight (sadly) I only own my characters. Thanks for reading and please review!

Chapter 1: The Beginning and the End

Kate's P.O.V.

I lay on the ground. Or at least I _think_ it's the ground. No, not the ground I realize its hard wood floor. We have hard wood floor in our….Dining room? Kitchen ? My memory fails as I struggle to sit up. Only then do I notice something sticky is all over me. Why? I blow my pink hair out of my face, frowning as I try and clear the fog that has consumed my mind. Giving up I brush it away, my eyes catching the glow from the moon as it reflects off the shards of glass that float in the sticky water. The water is black. As I notice this my mind goes black also, stunned from what it just realized. This water is my blood…and my family's.

I'm awake, yet don't open my eyes. I know I am shaking like a leaf from that memory. That nightmare. "He would be ashamed-angry- if he saw me like this." I whisper into the night, a soul companion of mine. I get ready in the dark, not wanting the light to break the magic spell it seems to bring. My mind wanders and as do I, yet I'm not surprised to find myself in my favorite room. The library is the largest room in this forgotten estate. Large dark oak bookcases tower along these walls touching the ceiling, as if they could keep growing. So many books so many new things to learn. Excitement swirls in me and then crashes. I've read them all so what's the point? I run my finger along the giant globe that lays in the center of my safe haven. Finally I rest my finger on the one place I long to go back to. It may not be my home but it's where some of my happiest and saddest memories lay. La Push Res., in Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Escape

Suddenly, I am running back to that still dark room. Throwing on my most decent shoes and grabbing a thrown together bag. It's heavy full of un-worn clothes and money-hopefully enough to get me home. Experience has taught me I won't make it through the front door. They are fast but I pray, just this once I am faster. Panic stricken as I hear their heavy boots running up the grand staircase, my mind jumps and so do I. Right out of my seven story window landing on the ground, breathing heavy as if it could soak up the pain. Without a sound I drag myself and my broken leg to the first car I see. A truck, deep black-black like that blood "no not hear, not when you're so close" I whisper. I'm fighting with all my strength against that memory that echoes in my mind. It's a black hole and I'm nothing but a lone star, silent and worn. I hit the gas not caring as my angle snaps in protest. Physical pain is easy, emotional…not so much.

I drive in a daze never slowing down. In fact I don't stop until my car spins hitting the trees. Still I am unfazed crawling out and standing on my feet. All I can think is that I'm halfway there.

As I come closer to my destination I realize it's raining and I am thankful. "Now I won't look so bad." I mutter as I wipe away the dirt on my jeans. Suddenly a thought hits me with enough force to bring me to my knees. _What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he sends me back?_ I force myself to breath and clear my head. This is Harry I'm talking about of course he'll want to see me! Never in a million years would he send me back to that horrid place. I let myself fall into this reality yet part of me is stricken with fear. My legs seem to move on their own accord until I find myself on a familiar street. Standing in front of me is a familiar house that has been in my thoughts for the last 8 years. Each step I take rings in my ears (or is that my ears ringing?) Each one is filled with the weight of a memory I hold dear to my heart. I sigh letting out a breath I never realized I was holding. This was it, the end of a nightmare and the beginning of what I hope will be a good dream.


End file.
